The Bijuu Commander 2nd rewrite
by the metaphysical god of heroes
Summary: naruto shall be legion! warning godlike naruto and most konoha bashing naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

**this is for that asshole chris something: Okay i get it but i can't get a beta reader because i've been here for less than a year you B***** and plus i'm new to writing stories and if you think you can do better then f-ing try i give you and any one else permission to try i would honestly love to see more of this kind of stories! also i worked through it but i think i missed some but no one is forcing you to read a newbie's work so F-off AMEN (So it shall be)**

**also disclaimer is on my profile page.**

**The Bijuu Commander**

Chapter 1: the only survivors are demons rewrite

Naruto only wanted to be a kid but due to circumstances that befell him on his birthday he was scorned beaten, tortured, and on occasion attempted rape by the villagers (the last goes to a pink banshee whore) this was one of those times (I will not do rape in any way maybe attempted rape but never full on force sex and I will kill and or castrate any fucker who does do rape literally.)

"Kill the demon! Justice! Make him suffer!" a mob formed around Naruto in a out of the way alley (NOTE: I will not bash most ninjas a especially not the clan heads except Sasuke's Father who I do not know the name of.) and started to beat him one man came again and unbuckled his pants "you will learn your place" as he… you know I'm too sicken to explain. The anbu who was watching smiled with glee _teach that demon pain and _misery behind him another appeared and saw what was happening she quickly called on her comlink "Quick Naruto is being RAPED! I'm calling in the fox angels repeat I need Hana, Anko, and Kurenai NOW!" no sooner were the said Kunoichi there and the amount of K.I. (Killer intent) washing over the area they nodded to each other and then looked over to the ANBU who was watching in glee they unleashed their combined KI on him he started to sweat and turned to see them four and to him it looked like staring at Shinigami's angels (and in a way he was right more on this later) he cleared his throat "Yugao, Anko, Kurenai, Hana What are you doing abandoning your post? I'm afraid I'll have to write you four up unless you can "make it up to me." No sooner then he said that was he simultaneously bitten by snakes, stabbed kunai and sword, and put in a Gay genjutsu with Gai in a Speedo needless to say he screamed.

5 minutes before:

Naruto had just been raped and crawled to a corner after losing his innocence. Most of the mob except one pink haired banshee were disgusted and pulled the man off of the poor kid even he didn't deserve that but it was to late they saw it in his eyes that devoid of life and innocence the ANBU up top finished beating on the man and found out they were too late cried in horror simultaneously "Naruto-kun!" Anko and Hana reached him and hugged his unresponsive body Anko yelled "Naruto-kun please you can't leave us… Naruto are you there?" she looked into his eyes those blue eyes that used to vibrate with life was now dull Anko just gave him to Hana who continued to try to get a response. Anko turned to see the man that had raped Naruto be put through the most intense beating not only by Kurenai and Yugao but also with most of the mob that were only there to throw insults at him were disgusted with the rapist then left after a sever warning those that had harmed Naruto were either slapped or kneed in the balls. Suddenly the pink haired bit… I mean banshee appeared with a new mob devoted to killing the demon child.

Meanwhile in Naruto's mind:

Naruto was staring in Kyuubi who turned out to be a girl she had orange hair that shined so much you'd think her hair was on fire, her body was like a goddess with massive breast (think Tsunade), and all the right curves.

And she was sorry crying about what was done to him. she saw his mind crack and shatter. She grabbed Naruto and pulled him into her embrace. Naruto just said it was okay she wasn't the one raping him after a while she burned the experience from his mind and continued to cry. As she calmed down and started to tell him her history and what she would give me.

**(Flash back)**

**(Kyuubi's POV)**

Mortars rained down as I and a company (around 50 men) of B.D.I. (Bijuu defense initiative) rifle men charged alongside a mammoth tank (imagine an m1 Abrams tank but with two 150mm cannons) division (around 30) towards the newly restored temple of Scrin. Suddenly the field in front of us shimmered I knew what that meant I yelled "shadow squads!" too late the mind controlled nod shadows opened fire cutting down most of us I dove to the ground blasting my rifle taking out three when I hear a beep on the tank next to me I turned to see C4 on it my eyes widened and I muttered "son of a…" BOOM! The blast destroyed the tank and sent me tumbling across the field my eyesight blurry I took cover when I noticed I dropped my rifle. Wiping my eyes clear a nod shadow attacked me we engaged in hand-to-hand ducking under a clothesline I rapped my arm around his neck and jumped up lifting him with me and bringing him down also breaking his neck (R.K.O. by Randy Orton) as I got up I saw a sight I'll never forget hundreds of M.K.(Mark of Kane (cybernetic humans) and B.D.I. soldiers and hundreds of human tanks fighting desperately against the damned aliens and we were losing… suddenly a mini sand storm appeared next to me and out came my sister "Shukaku…" she nodded she and me were dressed in B.D.I. advance tech armor (imagine G.D.I. zone trooper woman armor its like the trooper armor but instead of bulky it fit snuggly like a body suit) "Kyuubi they are breaking through the western flank Nibi is asking permission to fire the specters (I'm not going to describe these anymore to troublesome ;)" I growled "permission granted phone Hachibi (eight tails) and call in the humans Ion Cannon this battle is lost relocate to America and…" "Kyuubi America is no more it got destroyed when the Scrin used too many black holes it sunk Juubi is no more…" I closed my eyes and a lone tear fell on my cheek "_sister"_ "what of Neko?" "She managed to get out." "That's good… what is the Situation Report (will now be called SITREP)?"

Shukaku's face turned grave "not good our squad is the last of the Bijuu unit stationed here in Japan the Scrin are employing their finisher they're going to launch a beam of liquid T. (for Tiberium) it'll either kill us or mutate us." I looked down we both knew we had just lost "where are the rest of our sisters?" "They're back at the base… Kyuubi they want to use operation BNE on you." I took a deep breath knowing what they meant that operation was to infuse nanites used in the M.C.B. constructer to make base that make artificial robots for use in combat the disadvantage is that you need a lot of Tiberium for it they think that if they do it to you at least we would have a chance" I nodded "lets get this shit started."

End flash back

"So this world was destroyed and what happened next?" he asked in monotone. Kyuubi's fox ears fell flat Naruto had to admit one thing she was beautiful. "Me and my sisters were caught in the blast after my operation which was a success but the Scrin didn't count on the amount of liquid T on the earths surface it mutated us into giant animals with an infinite Tiberium energy and it gave the rest of you humans chakra which is blue Tiberium twice more dense thus yields more energy but recharges more slowly is what I'm giving you access to the B.D.I. robot troops and a light vehicle called A.P.C. (anti personal carrier) also in order to summon infantry which are the robots quickly you need to summon a small tunnel extension in order to summon the vehicle you need a vehicle depot building. Thanks to my nanites it'll take at least 2-3 seconds to construct the buildings and for it to roll out the vehicles and infantry. Now take your revenge." Naruto was stunned at the power he had he nodded and just as he was about to leave Kyuubi called out "wait Naruto!" "Yes" "your fox angels are in trouble save them because if anything happens to them I don't think your heart can't take it…" Naruto's eyes widened and nodded and he disappeared.

Naruto opened his eyes to see something that made him go into a blind rage, the mob the pink banshee came with captured his himes (angels) and were about to RAPE THEM.

Alay Haruno smiled at the sight before her four of the fox loving whores were captured and were about to be reeducated on who ruled Konoha. Until "ROAR!" a blast of red chakra came from behind the mob stopped and turned in horror "you pitiful ningens I will make you suffer" Naruto channeled his chakra to his face and time froze a menu appeared it said infantry, vehicles, aircraft, and ships he chose infantry it gave him a list that explained which infantry did what right now they had hostages and Naruto wanted to keep them safe so he chose...

Naruto slammed his hands down and called "B.D.I. Tunnel expansion" Naruto felt some of his nanites leave his body and begin construction in less than two seconds his tunnel was complete and Naruto queued up three sniper squads. The mob was so stunned and the construction was so fast they just stood there watching the spectacle the tunnel opened and they readied themselves "bring it demon when were done with you we'll enjoy your whores!" that was THE MOST STUPIDEST THING HE COULD HAVE SAID. Suddenly six men came out and said "snipers where did you need me" Naruto yelled "kill the mob spare the Kunoichi that are bound they raised their rifles one of the more braver villagers stepped up and said "die demons!" before he could even get a step a loud BANG! Rang out and the man's head exploded. the mob ran in fear "hold ground!" Naruto commanded and they stood their ground as they fired into the fleeing mob barely anyone survived sadly Alay Haruno managed to get away as well. That is when the hokage arrived and ANBU surrounded his soldiers "drop your weapons" the anbu commanded Naruto spoke up "that won't work they follow only my commands snipers hold fire and report back into the base" (Kyuubi downloaded the knowledge into his mind on how to command them properly) The snipers stood down and went back into the tunnel. The hokage questioned me and Naruto told him everything "so let me get this straight and in a nutshell Kyuubi gave you the power to summon whole armies of advance technology?" Naruto nodded. He and everyone one around me immediately fainted. Naruto just shook his head and called a rifle squad picked up his himes and headed home.

Chapter 2: establishing a base 

As Naruto laid the girls on his bed Naruto took a look at his apartment and was disgusted around him were signs written in his blood, shit, or something else. Naruto went to the construction menu (will now be called C.M.) and called "B.D.I. tunnel expansion!" Naruto put his hands on the ground (think of Ed in F.M.A.) and his nanites began constructing the tunnel as soon as it was done Naruto queued another rifle squad. "Rifle squad you need something?" Naruto nodded and went into tactical command mode (which is now TCM) which meant Naruto linked up with a satellite that was in orbit that gave him an over eye view of his surroundings but only to where his soldiers could view. Naruto ordered his men to go hunt down the land lord and "persuade" him give them the deed, as that was happening Naruto queued an engineer "engineer here what you need?" Naruto ordered him to clean his apartment. He set his case down and opened it there were needles attached to long tube he injected them in to the ground and started typing. Suddenly what looked like liquid but was actually a flood of nanites emerged from the ground and started cleaning up erasing the writings and putting up sheet metal and setting up what looked like a computer console.

Suddenly Kyuubi contacted Naruto saying "alert! Unidentified humans are trying to detain our forces in front of the apartment" Naruto nodded he queued a sniper squad and ordered them to cover him from the window. Naruto disengaged from TCM channeled Kyuubi's chakra (because of the nanites I didn't lose control) and combined it with the nanites to make two one handed SMG's and holstered them. Naruto went outside as the snipers set up. He saw the hokage and his anbu ready to fight my two rifle squads He said "rifle squads stand down!" they immediately stood down. Naruto turned to the hokage "I suspect this is about the incident Jiji?" he nodded and said "so what are you going to do now?" Naruto thought about it and said "I guess I'll become a shinobi but instead of being a normal one I'll go for the heavy assault positions like bandit camps and if we're at war my men will lead the forefront of the assault as for my safety my technology allows me to be able to construct watch towers which can detect and destroy any intruders and make things such as shredder turrets to literally shred apart the mobs trying to attack me." The hokage grew pale at the mere thought of such powerful technology. Seeing Jiji like that Naruto elevated his fears "don't worry about the enemy capturing my tech Jiji the nanites inside them will destroy the remains before anyone can capture it." Sarutobi sighed in relief he then asked "Naruto what is your personal skill level." "With the Kyuubi changing my body to god-like levels, giving me her knowledge, and the infinite chakra my nanites provide me beyond kage level" (because let's face it Kyuubi has to be more bad ass than in the Conan Kyuubi and if you disagree then get out cause this is fan-MY-fiction amen) Sarutobi for his part just got a major headache he groaned "Naruto your trying to drive me into a early grave aren't you." Naruto smiled foxily "no that's the council. Oh speaking of which lets just call this my bloodline okay?" he nodded "that'll make things a little easier." Naruto turned and glared at the hokage "by the way I just realized were you ever going to tell me that my father was the Yondaime?" Sarutobi cursed "I was instructed to tell you about that when you were at least Jonin but now I guess you know…" "What of my mother?" Sarutobi sweated cursing even more.

(You would just hate me if I stopped it here)

Naruto narrowed his eyes "so she thinks I'm a demon!" the hokage shook his head "no! Naruto but she is on a long term mission to Iwa she's coming back any time- whatever he was going to say was interrupted when the door slammed open and in came a red blur "SARUTOBI! You said he'd be well cared for! Where is my sochi?" Naruto finally saw a woman with beautiful red hair and could pass off as the sister of Kyuubi, and by the sound of her voice she went into something that not even Orochimaru, Madara, or Itachi would fight against together, the one thing that all men fear even worse then the pervert beating the C.I.D. (child in danger mode) "I'll ask one more time." She sheathed (I think that means pull out) a crimson katana "WHERE IS MY SON NARUTO!" Naruto was shocked he whispered "kaa-san?" apparently she heard and turned to him her eyes widened she let go of Sarutobi and slowly approached him "N-Naruto?" his eyes grew teary as he nodded we just stood there for a second then we appeared in each others arms. Mother and son were finally reunited but Naruto had to blush feeling her well developed _assets_ he muttered "dad was a lucky bastard." Apparently kaa-san heard and as we parted she said "why sochi loving your mother like that." She said pretending to be surprised. He blushed "well kaa-san your so beautiful and well." Naruto looked away embarrassed beyond possibility. Naruto felt a hand on his cheek and turn him to his kaa-san and then to his immense surprise he felt her kiss him on his lips for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sochi I fell out of love with your father after what he did to you. That _man_ is worse then trash!" the old hokage jumped up "now hold on he did what he had to, to save the village!" Kushina shot him a look "yeah damn my child! If he had used the banishment seal on Kyuubi, since she was newly released! She was in her… ah well… um in her time of the month…" Naruto sweat-dropped "you serious?" she just blushed and nodded. Then Naruto frowned "wait so there was a way to prevent her from going crazy?" she looked down and nodded "yes but Minato wanted her to be sealed so she couldn't get captured by Iwa or Kumo…" Naruto was incense "that is it if I ever see Minato if he is even alive or comes back I'll make sure to send him packing! Now though what's with all these strange powers?" Naruto explained everything leaving out the rape." And she still wanted to destroy the hokage and village so he knocked her out and nodded to the hokage who nodded we both thought the same thought "this conversation is not over."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bijuu Commander**

**AN. I know that it some times run together stop flaming me please also to make it easier I will now refer to Naruto in 3rd person :.( waaaaah!) **

**Also women already in the harem: Kushina, ten-ten, Yugito (I think that's how you spell it), Anko and Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Yugito, Nibi, Fu, Hinata, Temari, Mei, and fem-Haku I'm thinking of switching Gaara into a female might be cool (it is not your decision… yet!) **

**i hit a block will try to rectify this i swear.**

Chapter 3: family love and academy tests

Naruto arrived at the apartment where he placed mom on his bed which with the upgrades turned into a king sized bed. Naruto tucked her in (A.N.: just so you guys know I will treat every woman that's in the harem like queens and daughters though in real life I am an idiot with women.) Then as he lay down next to her, Naruto was mesmerized by her beautiful face one he was sure super models and goddesses them selves would give anything to have I know it was incestuous but to him, he don't care my last thought before he fell asleep was _I shall be your sword, shield, and armor_…

(The next day)

Naruto awoke to see that my mom was gone he got up and smelled cooking he dressed liked Dante from DMC3 went to the kitchen to see my mom making ramen (you'd think I'd rule out his ramen addiction didn't you?) his eyes grew teary up as he hugged her.

She saw him coming and hugged him back rubbing his back as he cried relieved that Naruto wasn't dreaming. They talked (just so you know I'm a loner and not much of a conversationalist so I can't make a small talk to save my life) about their lives though Naruto sugar-coated a lot of it. She seemed to pick up and demanded to see my memories through a special seal connected to the shiki fuuin (I know I've seen that somewhere who ever thought of that please excuse me for the usage I'll use a lot like it so apologies in advance) after she saw his memories to say she was pissed was like saying Kratos from god of war is strong a huge understatement.

"Those motherless bastards, Forget the Kyuubi I'll massacre the lot of them, my poor baby!" Kushina raged when she saw him get raped. Naruto quickly said "no! kaa-san don't do it their not worth it besides I was thinking of abandoning the village and restart Uzushiogakure I would bring some of the women who tried to stop the mob." Kushina grew teary when he talked about resurrecting Uzushiogakure and started to cry when he talked about the women who were good to him. She hugged him and started murmuring words of love. At first he stiffen making her cry harder and silently cursing the village then Naruto sighed and started savoring the love and affection his mom was giving him like it was a life line though for him it was like a line to his sanity. Suddenly there were four voices that yelled out "KUSHINA-NEECHAN!"

(Again would have hated me for stopping there but I have a heart of gold-)

Anko, Hana, Kurenai, and Yugao awoke at near the same time when they heard voices thinking that they were captured they stealthily made their way to the exit but as so as they got to they exit they heard voices and crying thinking that another woman was captured they fallowed the sounds then they smelled food. They turned the corner to see someone who they believe was dead as one they yelled as one in surprise "KUSHINA-NEECHAN!"

(and a mind full of evil MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Evil cliff-hanger no jutsu 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bijuu Commander**

**AN. I know that it didn't include the academy but it will in this chapter.**

**Also some of you has asked me what jutsus he'll be using I'm thinking a special on that has never been used before. **

**Also please note that Naruto will be super hero Dante like bad ass with a literal take no shit attitude I am sick that when they say Naruto will take no shit and he still did I will show you what take no shit means to me! **

**P.s. sorry for taking so long I keep losing my muse.**

**A.N. terrible news I now hate Naruto x Hinata pairings so many (shiver) so no Hinata or at least sisterly I don't know Tenten will come in later I'm making this up as I go along.**

**In other news I might have to stop the Naruto stories because I have not seen most Naruto episodes other than up to the hokage's death hiruzune I think his name was.**

Chapter 4: the academy of revenge & leaving Konoha

(I'm going to copy chronicles of my shinobi way a little)

Anko, Hana, Kurenai, and Yugao tackled the surprised Kushina saying things like "we missed you" and "where were you!" also "never leave again Kushina-neechan" Naruto just blinked at first he was savoring a hug from his kaa-chan and now he was left out!

He then got a devious smile he made a camera and said "cheese!" he took a picture that showed them hugging in a very provocative position and their faces staring at the camera. Naruto smiled mischief like gleam in his eyes "I wonder what would happen if this got out…" Naruto left it hanging. Kushina and the others looked horrified their reputation would be in ruins then Anko called a bluff "yeah right you wouldn't do that you're to sweet Naru-kun." His smile just got bigger "yes but you forget I'm also the master prankster of Konoha." They just stared then Anko said "GET HIM!" and the chase began. Naruto took of and turned around the corner leading to the door. He got closer 5feet, 3feet… he was grabbed and pulled back where he was tackled by five very feminine bodies. Anko got the camera and yelled in triumph then turned to the downed Naruto "well Naruto you ready for your punishment?" she said with a feral grin one that was matched with the smiles of the other women. Only to turn into confusion at Naruto's smirk "well I got one thing to say to this… kage-bushin!" he then went poof with smoke leaving the camera. Anko and the others blinked before a mighty roar rang out "Naruto!"

Naruto talked to Kyuubi while he roof-hopped to the academy. _"Say Kyuubi what do you say about my idea to starting up our old village?" _**"I don't know Naruto lets wait and see if this village can redeem themselves (**_**though I seriously doubt it)**_** but we should find allies in the village just in case remember a certain weapons mistress in team nine before she started crushing on that Hyuuga-teme?" **Naruto started to blush, he and Tenten were the best of friends once then she started turning fan girl for that bastard Neji. Naruto called her on it when he found out and she broke their friendship. That's when he started hating the Hyuuga clan a focusing his pranks that were slightly more evil

Thinking of her turned his mood sour that was his first true crush he started to brood hoping someone was stupid enough to fuck with him. Sadly he was leaking K.I. and all the civilians either feinted or got the hell out of dodge.

(Academy)

As Iruka addressed the class on the test an anbu came and delivering a message explaining some thing about his favorite student Naruto and his changes he inwardly cheered for Naruto while being enraged at what happened.

Just then his door blew up (that's original it's usually kicked in or off its hinges) they heard music (it was Jeff Hardy's theme) when the smoke cleared showed a spiked-blond man clad in a dark red coat that had a design of a nine tailed fox with the kanji for nine tailed jinchuuriki that was unbutton show a naked chest with a twelve pack which made all the girls have nose bleeds, he had black leather jeans, with combat boots which was weird because they all wore shinobi sandals. He also had some kind of weird L shape things hanging on his side.

Iruka smiled "nice to see you Naruto how is your mom?" that threw the whole class in a loop.

"That's Naruto!" shouted nearly everybody

Naruto just picked his ear, pulled out one of his guns, and shouted "shut the fuck up or I start lighting up this whole room!"

Sasuke (hate him!) smirked and said arrogantly "stop trying to look cooler than then me dobe I bet your slut mother left you so she won't deal with your failure!"

(Batista's theme)

The room went ice cold as Naruto unleashed so much K.I. that the whole room was on their knees or fainted Sasuke almost crapped himself in fear as Naruto slowly stalked towards him as soon as Naruto got to him he pulled out his gun again aimed it at Sasuke's little manhood (emphasis in little) and said in a demonic voice "**you ready to die Uchiha"**. Naruto smirked and fired Sasuke screamed in pain as his little friend was obliterated. Naruto then aimed for his head when the hokage appeared and grabbed his wrist pulling it up.

"Naruto enough!" he commanded as anbu extracted the Uchiha.

Naruto looked at the hokage and snarled **"you! Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you for what you did!"**

The hokage gulped and stated "Naruto please your father…"

Naruto already pissed crossed the line upon hearing his _father's _name he started he yelled "how dare you speak his name near me for that I'll destroy you ironic since he protected you!" the hokage Shushined out of there to gather the council.

(Insert Randy Orton's old song)

Naruto Shushined at the gates and summoned quick shadow teams, with their camouflage cloaks active they are invisible to all, to gather his loves (all the girls at his house) while he went into TCM (tactical control mode for those who forgot) and started constructing air bases one BDI and one NOD and started making bombers which started to bomb civilian council buildings. Also in the structure menu Naruto started making a power station around him. He then made a war factory and barracks (please note that Naruto only needs one type of these structures to summon both kinds of units i.e. barracks-BDI (GDI) riflemen, and NOD militants, war factories- NOD scorpions, GDI APCs, and as for upgrades I might put in at points and time where Kyuubi tells Naruto she has completed the research) and started a training a small security force of five teams of militants, five APCs, three in stealth snipers teams, and four shadow squads and three raiders.

He contacted Kyuubi and informed her about the situation **"Naruto while you were doing that I've been fiddling with some of your elemental affinities and well you'll want to try this" **she downloaded the info and Naruto turned toward the village he tried the jutsu with ten hand-signs Naruto put his hand on the ground like when he was summoning and yelled "kaneton-jutsu (metal release): multi-mortar bombardment" a hundred mortars sprang up from the ground and Naruto's eyes turned into an over head view and he highlighted the important stuff like the hokage tower the chuunin exam stadium and anbu headquarters he sent chakra to the mortars and yelled out "first salvo FIRE!". The mortars commenced firing and Naruto could see the explosions from his position. He sent another shadow team to glide over and deliver damage reports. The hokage tower was falling apart; the anbu headquarters' was obliterated, and the chuunin exam area was a crater riddled dead zone suddenly Kyuubi reported a lot of ninjas coming for a frontal attack.

By then the riflemen returned with his mom and the others he hugged his mom "mom you and the others got to go to the abandoned Uzushiogakure ruins this team will guard you I will create a distraction." He gestured at the group he made earlier he turned to the group "okay you need to decide quickly are you with us or _them_" he said them with as much disdain and disgust he could muster. Anko, Kurenai, Hana, and Yuugoa looked at each other and said "hell yeah!" Naruto blinked and shook it off filing that under 'ask later'. "Okay then, follow my mom into that APC" he pointed to the APC that Kushina was getting in they nodded and followed. I set a waypoint to the beach which was the docks that traveled to Wave.

Naruto turned to the village where the ninja were charging he used his eyes to identify all the ninja to see if any one of them helped him. Sadly he saw Tsume and the other ninja council members that supported him (which was **all** the clans) Tsume loved Naruto since he was her dear friend's pup. Naruto sighed and queued up more rifle-men with tranquilizers and commanded them to set up their heavier weapons (the equivalent of the M60 light machine gun) and told them to-

"FIRE AT WILL" he yelled with sad eyes to see the pain and betrayal on Tsume's (yes she's in the harem) and others faces as the others were gunned down with the tranquilizers I mentally ordered the men to not hit her. Tsume launched herself at Naruto tackling him and started crying on his shoulder "why! Why are you leaving Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked into her tear filled eyes "I'm so sorry Tsume-hime I can't stay in a village full of hate. I will return for you but your clan needs you… I'm sorry my ookami-hime (wolf princess)" she shook her head "please my little kitsune (fox)…" I cut her off with a kiss on her head then I hit her pressure point I laid her against a tree a kissed her forehead I turned to my men who were reloading "prepare the base for self-deconstruction!" they saluted and prepared to evacuate the site. I turned to my hell and spat in its direction. Then me and my company turned and headed to our new home…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: saving the princesses, sneak attack, and the god of the BOOM**

**Note: I would like to give a shout out to ****Snake1980 for this chapter idea and now onward…**

In the APC Kushina caught up with her little sisters in all but blood. But she was cautious on why they were in love with Naruto their answers shocked her:

(_Anko: warning __attempted__ rape)_

"_He… he… ready snake bitch!" Anko Materashi was right outside the village walls a bunch of chuunin blindsided her and took out her and were now about to rape her. She silently started crying when she felt him at her entrance when a warm liquid and a scream of pain rang out the men let her go and she turned to find a blond kid holding a rusty kunai which was in one of the men's crotch who was behind the whole group. She watched in fascination as the kid twisted it and pushed up to the man's neck which opened up the man's insides covering the kid in blood. The chuunin got ready to attack when with a level of speed she could not follow the kid appeared in front (think like in DBZ) kneeling one kunai in each arm and one in his move. He slowly stood and she was instantly hypnotized by his slit red eyes that's when she remembered his face 'Naruto!" He turned and spit out the kunai in his mouth Anko heard a gushing sound she turned to find the chunins cut to piece when she turned back to Naruto to thank him she found him gone and a note in his place it said 'no thanks needed' that night she demanded to be on Naruto's protection squad…_

_(Kurenai)_

_Kurenai was returning from an S-rank mission to raid an illegal drug cartel meeting it was success full but she exhausted her chakra and was reduced to walking to the village when suddenly three missing Iwa Nins appeared in her way "well, well, well the ice bitch Kurenai you killed our employer we know your low in chakra reserves so we decided to extracted from that little hot body of yours" Kurenai started to panic she wasn't any good with in taijutsu they advanced on her when in a blur of orange Naruto slit two of the missing Iwa nins necks and lodging another kunai in the last guys heart killing him instantly. He looked at Kurenai then he walked up to her and without a word transferred a chuunin's level amount of chakra. Then he turned threw down a flash bomb and disappeared as Kurenai covered her eyes. With her new found energy she rushed to Konoha and demanded that she be put on Naruto's protection detail…_

_(Hana & Yugao)_

_Naruto was being beaten once again on October 31__st__ (I think that's when Kyuubi attacked please tell me if I'm wrong) when in two blurs Hana using her families_ _fang over fang-jutsu_ _and Yugao using_ _Dance of the Crescent moon_ _slew the attackers_ _Hana checked on Naruto while Yugao helped as best she could. Hana yelled in frustration after healing Naruto at best she could "WHY! Why are they beating on little Naruto-kun so much" Yugao nodded when someone stabbed a kunai into her back and kicked her into the far wall the same happened to Hana._

_They staggered back up to see Kakashi preparing to stab Naruto with his thousand chirping birds-no-jutsu when he charged closing in to finish the accursed demon when in a flash Naruto was up and (I do not own these moves) corkscrewed into the air hitting Kakashi in the head (that is the truth missile and it shall be one of Naruto's signature moves) knocking him out and to get a little revenge he grabbed Kakashi pulled him up kneed him in the nuts and taking a couple steps back did a scissor kick to his neck then corkscrewed flipping Kakashi over (the spinning scissor kick though I will rename it when Naruto will yell it out). Naruto looked at him then at the injured women who were healing themselves and looking at him in awe, he looked at his body where the bruises were already healing Naruto looked at them one last time whispered thank you threw down a flash bang and ran away. That day Hana and Yugao both signed up to Naruto's protection detail._

Though this answered a few questions she wanted to know _why _they loved her son and if they would be willing to share him. They told her yes and told her about the day they tried to save him but the bitch Whoruno and his saving their lives as for foxes angels well they were the only ones that actually safe guarded him. Kushina then burst into tears and grabbed them into one of her famous death hugs though she told them no sexual advances till he's 15 looking pointedly at Hana and Anko who had halos on their head and giving her an innocent look. Suddenly they felt an explosion, the APC stop and the doors in the back opened to reveal the convoy under attack by Danzo's root ANBU.

The rifle-men and APC's were fighting desperately killing whole squads but more just came. The women grabbed a couple of weapons and practiced firing on the root while the rifle-men drew their attention. Anko went crazy grabbing twin laser pistols with Kushina was going at them with dual SMG's, Hana and Kurenai grabbed a standard commando rifle and were taking three round bursts, and Yugao got a sniper taking heads off with natural skill. They made a circle.

Kushina proved to be an excellent commander rallying the disordered men (I refer to them as men since Kyuubi gave them standard emotions to make them smarter though they technically they are androids) and formed a defensive circle using the APC's for cover they began to fire at the root ANBU who took cover in the woods around them. Suddenly a rifle-man carrying something on his back "commander the general is on the phone!" Kushina looked at him stranger then after he gave her a crash course on telephones and communications she picked up the phone and said "who is this?" suddenly the voice of her son came over "mom! Thank god listen were en-route to your location don't worry I brought some heavy artillery call a sniper over and he'll give you the coordinates." She did and a man with a sniper rifle (give me a review if you want me to describe weapons) he said he lost his partner but got the coordinates codes and drilled her in code names so she began to relay them to her son (just so you know I'll try to make this as real as possible) "call for fire at E.S. 924 967, thirty enemy infantry units in dense foliage, ten rounds, danger close, over"

(Naruto)

Naruto relayed and thought '_please make it mom'_ Naruto and Kushina both heard the word "shot!"

(Kushina)

Suddenly 300 meters from Kushina the sound of whistling came as the shells began to decimate the forest but it was to far out Kushina said over the radio "this is Beta adjust for fire E.S. decrease fifty, twenty five enemies dense foliage, recommend uh… incendiary rounds five round burst! Danger close! Over"

(Naruto)

Naruto began to worry Kyuubi told him that, that had a high chance of hitting mom's units but he trusted her and relayed the target "SHOT!" he held his breath.

(Kushina)

Kushina held her breath as she heard the word then BOOM! BOOM! Five explosions hit right on the mark. The root ANBU were hit head on and most were in flames those who tried to use water-jutsu were shot. And the root was forced to retreat when three minutes later Naruto arrived with his company of a few scorpion and predator tanks, three squads of rifle-men, five Specters, and two juggernauts.

Naruto jumped out of the lead predator and launched himself at his mom crying about not being here to stop it (remember Naruto is still like what 10-11 and emotionally compromised. Anko and the others joined in smashing Naruto in a five way hug with _busty _women which caused him to _react_ he let go and zoomed back into the tank he was in and said in a strained voice "shall we continue to our destination?" they heard a small whimper that sounded like a "please?" which caused every one to laugh as they continued on to what will be their new home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I need BETA PLEASE!**

**Also: Tazuna did not go to Konoha so Zabuza was not hired but he will be back in Uzushiogakure **

**Chapter 6: the siege of Gato and the new temple of nod **

As Naruto and the others reached wave they were greeted with a sight that enraged them. Wave as Kushina remembered was a thriving little village but now it looked like wave hit poverty.

Kushina took the lead and told them to visit her friend Tsunami (I think her name was, and sadly she won't be in the harem) and her father Tazuna and her child Inari. When they arrived, Kaiza, Tsunami's husband was about to be executed tsunami and her family were watching in dismay.

Naruto thinking fast summoned a 50cal. Beretta and no scoped (shot without using the scope BEYOOCHES!) the fool a short man with weird hair ran away promising revenge. (Trust me there's a reason he's alive) after Naruto free Kaiza he was hugged by Inari and Tsunami.

(Time skip)

After finding out what had happened to Wave needless to say they were pissed.

"So this Gato been sucking Wave dry and he just took some female slaves... ALL UNITS GET TO THOSE FEMALE SLAVES RESCUE THEM AT ONCE! NOT ONE LEFT BEHIND! Specter, juggernauts prepare for rapid artillery missions, Kurenai, you and Anko are with me as team Alpha. Kaa-san, you, Yugao, and Hana are now Beta; go with my ground forces you three are their commanders then rendezvous with us… Rescue those women Dismiss."

As Naruto and his got ready, the women were looking at Naruto with stars in their eyes. Hana spoke up first

"Man I wonder if he's that commanding in bed?" which caused the women to be blown back with a blast of blood from the nose and Naruto who over heard blush deep red.

(Alpha (Naruto's) team)

Naruto and his team followed a raid patrol back to Gato's mansion (imagine it) which was surrounded with mercenary camps alpha went to a nearby hill where they set up a snipers nest (aka Naruto summoned it) Naruto had his **50cal. Beretta and his new personally customized, double barreled, cartridge fed machine pistols**,

Anko had her **two laser pistols** which now sported laser designators for an artillery or air strike (think of Natasha in C&C red alert 3) and a **laser whip** (come on you know she'd go for some thing like that),

Kurenai now had a sidearm **M-1014 Joint Service Combat Shotgun,** and **M249 SAW** belt fed which is attached to a matter converter that uses the carbon dioxide in the air to make more bullets, which every one had but for their own guns.

Naruto spoke "Anko, I'll call in precision artillery you designate the target, Kurenai guard duty."

They nodded and started to set up while Kurenai guarded their position Naruto did not notice they both had blushing faces still having perverted fantasies.

(Team beta (Kushina's))

Kushina and the others set up near a narrow cliff where her team and Naruto forces were set up

Kushina had Dual SMG MP-5, customized light wight, tungustan round fed (meaning armor piercing) and her katana which gave her, her monicker the red death.

Hana went heavy (i'm making her more tsume like) with a matter converter light wieght (for something it's size) minigun and extendable metal claws (hello Wolverine)

Yugao went long range with the new semi-auto innovation (all the power and no bolt action meaning there shall be blood)

"Okay Yugao take the snipers and set up on that cliff, hana lead the militia and hold them down the road once they attack you me and the shadow squads will spring the trap, cut behind them, grab the girls, and then call in artillery to blow them away."

They nodded and got into position. The tanks and heavy vehicles were left to guard the artillery pieces, Tazuna, and his family.

(One hour later)

A radio man came to me and said it was alpha team. "Yes sochi?"

"Kaa-san we're starting to call it in attack on the manor has begun over…"

"Okay I see the convoy of slaves."

"Copy that let's kick the tires, light the fires, and do this!"

Kushina giggled then gave the radio man the phone. She then signaled the snipers and militia to begin as she and beta team began to circle around them.

(Alpha)

Alpha team got into position Naruto went into TIC and designated artillery points

"This is Alpha to command center all juggernauts call for fire at E.S. 283 482, target: high class manor, high explosives, 20 rounds over…"

"Shot…"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BANG, BOOM!** Naruto watched as shell after shell blasted the mansion and its surrounding camps.

"Sir we need to support beta team sorry sir but you'll have to do without any more artillery"

The leader of the artillery division every merc was running till Gato who miraculously escaped rallied all 100 of them and saw the scope flash of Naruto's sniper he pointed and yelled at them to attack right before his head was taken off. In a rage at seeing their payday die they attacked the hill where Naruto's muzzle flash sprang out.

Naruto cursed forgetting to cover the scope.

"Shit Kurenai up front!"

Kurenai set up her gun as new info was being put into Naruto's mind. Unconsciously Naruto started doing hand-signs when Kyuubi answered

"**Naruto new jutsu up and running"**

Kyuubi said talking for the first time in a while. Naruto thanked her as she downloaded the info promising a very rewarding belly scratch which caused Kyuubi to purr in delight as she went back to a very adult like dream.

He put his hands on the ground and yelled **"kaneton- multi-missile bombardment-no-jutsu!"**(Thank you for informing me of how to write jutsu) suddenly two multi-missile launches sprang up from his back and a blue screen appeared and locked on to multiple spots of the group then fired launching around fifty-to-sixty missiles while Kurenai and Anko were firing their machine gun and laser guns prospectively.

As soon as they saw the missiles their jaws dropped as they saw what happened next… **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOM!** The whole group of mercs lit up in an explosion of body parts, blood, and screams of pain and agony (remember these guys are rapists, bandits and murderers).

Naruto who was breathing a little hard looked at Anko and Kurenai who were looking at him with lustful eyes "oh shit…"

(Beta)

Kushina called in another artillery strike as the bandits took up a couple of abandon wagons that once held the female slaves, who were loaded up into an APC and transported back to Wave, with bows and arrows some actually had skills with. Suddenly the wagons lit up into a blazing inferno (a little too much (their rapists) then hell no!) Kushina was breathing hard as the adrenaline she stood up straight and ordered her team to rendezvous with Naruto's team.

(Gato's mansion totaled)

When they got there they were shocked at the carnage there were body parts, people screaming in pain, and rubble everywhere "Naruto! Where are you?"

She cursed the fact they didn't get any radio men with them. Suddenly they heard a yell "Anko, Kurenai HAVE MERCY!" Kushina knowing this kind of carnage got the girls horny she rushed to the yell with a trail of fire which was soon fallowed by Yugao and Hana both not wanting to miss out.

(No smut for this writer/reader)

Kushina arrived to see something that almost her die from blood lost. Naruto was knockout in a messed up bed between a satisfied Anko, and a fucked stupid Kurenai the others arrived to hear something that woke the three "ANKO KURENAI HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY PRECIOUSE SOCHI!"

Naruto groaned "oh fuck me…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7: the new temple of nod **

**Note: okay so I've been thinking do you guys want a quick beat down of the nations or a slow painful war in which we personally see Konoha and the elemental nations bleed also I'm making this a Naruto, supreme commander and mass effect cross over the timeline will be in the future. Please do review or comment but note that I've been thinking and I realized I personally don't care for anything bad you have to say. This is my story no ones else's if you don't like it then there's this little thing called the back button use your brain and press it.**

**Okay its official I don't know how to write jutsu so I'm going back to how I first read it.**

**(**Tazuna's house)

After a severe tongue lashing and a promise to personally kill who ever touched Naruto next. A blushing Kushina, a severely berated but still content Anko, and Kurenai returned to see Hana and Yugao with a fucked stupid look igniting volcano Kushina who erupted.

In a flurry of beatings later she asked where Naruto was they said that he was in the shower. She nodded and dragged them into her room to talk about the rules of this harem her son seemed to have made… (I'm not going to go to into the romance I'm not good at it I focus more on battles sorry!)

After Naruto got out of the shower he saw a sight that was made from heaven there in his bed was a naked Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao in his bed giving him a very interesting reaction her heard the door close and turned to find a naked Hana who tackled Naruto who proceeded to make sure they couldn't walk in the morning… lucky bastard.

(The next day)

Naruto woke to find himself in a pile with Anko still on top, Hana and Kurenai at his sides, and Yugao as his pillow. Blushing red as a tomato he substituted himself with a pillow on the floor, as he turned to the door he saw the one thing that made him want to die… his mom was there smirking at him. She sauntered over to him leaned close to his ear, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine but what she said nearly made him faint "just like your father Naruto-kun lets see how you match up to me…" she grabbed Naruto and dragged him to her room to see how he "stacked up"

(Near the ruins of Uzushiogakure)

After a few days of talking with the girls they headed to Whirlpool to get their new home up and running.

When Kushina said that the island it was on was surrounded by whirlpools Naruto took no chances with ships he just summoned a few Ox transport to take them and their strike force.

Naruto was walking through the torn down gates where he turned to his lovers

"Kaa-san I will need you and the others to go up to those cliffs near by I'm going into T.M.C. to construct our new home"

They nodded and left.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and brought up the T.C.M. and contacted Kyuubi

"Kyuubi are you there?"

**"****Huh… oh hay Naruto-kun whatcha need?"**

"I was wondering if you have the schematics for any of the buildings you told me about."

**"****Hmm lets me see, oh yes, the nod and B.D.I. buildings are ready for constructing but you will need to create a construction yard so you can build the other buildings so you don't drain your nanites, also I'm still studying the scrin building and units it'll take longer since their so… strange"**

Naruto gave her a mental nod and promised to thank her later on that night making Kyuubi shudder in anticipation.

Naruto ordered the construction of the construction yard which was out fitted with an A.I. Naruto ordered the construction of a two barracks and war factories as well as three airfields as they were getting constructed he could feel his nanites being drained realizing that he could not provide the necessary he contacted Kyuubi.

"Kyu I'm running low on nanites and they can't replicate any more fast enough to be efficient is there a building that is designed for this?" the sound of a palm hitting face was heard seconds later.

**"****I'm such an idiot of course there is. During the Tiberium wars and the Scrin invasion we relied on Tiberium crystals for resources but since we're dealing in nanites I think I could modify a building that collected the Tiberium crystals, the refinery, to make nanites instead it'll take a sec… done lets see if it works." ****Naruto nodded and ordered its construction halting all the other buildings construction. When it was built the result shocked them. **

"Um… Kyu what is it doing?"

**"****well Naruto you see the building was originally intended to breakdown Tiberium into resources but since we only need nanites the question was how to get the resources to make these the answer I made was to gather mass of any kind so what it does is send out an extractor (armed with a machine gun) to set up a place where it can gather mass the extractor makes several 'extractor posts' that gathered mass from the ground and transported it into the refinery making more nanites the bad news it can only handle three mass extractor posts."**

Naruto stared stupefied "that is genius"

**Kyuubi giggled "thank I hope you 'reward' me later"**

Naruto grinned at the thought "that and so much more. But more on that later for right now however where are we going to sleep any ideas?"

**Kyuubi thought for a second "actually yes there was a building that was built for NOD to worship and for their leaders to live in called "the temple of NOD" but to make it we're going to need a lot more nanites."**

Naruto smirked and cracked his knuckles again "then let's start building"

(Up at the cliffs overlooking Uzushiogakure)

The girls stared in amazement as Naruto worked tirelessly to make a new village.

Kushina shed a tear at all the hard work Naruto was doing just for her and her harem sisters. She then turned to them

"Come on we need to secure the rest of the island."

(Back with Naruto)

"Kyuubi resume construction on the military building and whatever else that we'll need"

**Kyuubi nodded "so what will you do now that Uzushio is operational?"**

Naruto sweat dropped he had not thought of that "obviously Konoha will be burnt to the ground if for no other reason then to quiet the memories besides that I don't know."

"How about a revolution?" a voice said behind him he turned to see…

**Cliff hanger no jutsu!**

**Try and guess how he sees later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: the Messiah and the Brotherhood of nod

**Disclaimer: i dont own shit**

Naruto turned to see a bald man in a weird robe smiling at him "who are you?"

The bald man simply laughed and said "why don't you ask Kyuubi?"

_"Kyuubi you know him?"_

"**_Naruto_ that is Kane he was the leader of all nod forces and before the scrin he was the hated enemy of GDI the ancestor to my Army the BDI. I thought he died!"**

Kane just laughed again "oh yes Kyuubi I did die but like you I was reborn. Didn't I tell you Kyuubi that tiberium would be our ascension. That was true but- he sighed- you were right also it did lead to our destruction not as a race but as an era our time has passed and I have only myself to blame." Kane motioned Naruto into the temple. Naruto contacted his lovers and told them what was happening before following Kane.

As they walked Naruto felt amazed at the messiah as he told his history of the wars by the time they got to the main chamber he was finishing up with the third tiberium war.

"but- Kane began as he sat down- that was when things began to unravel first the scrin were far more powerful then we first realized we began to be pushed back, then GDI abandoned us and went back to only defending the blue zones leaving only the forces under Kyuubi which she renamed the BDI, but it was after that, that struck a blow LEGION my child whom I made with loving hands turned on me when I uploaded data from Tacitus into him to give him further access to his own army the marked of Kane but that proved to be our undoing. You see in order to create LEGION I had to use pieces of CABAL, after I uploaded the Tacitus into LEGION CABAL took over and began a crusade of robotic evolution fortunately I managed to save some of the marked of Kane troopers enforce my control over them thus leading them into battle against LEGION. The scrin finally having enough launched massive black holes which somehow launched nuclear weapons all over the world the rest is history."

"**Naruto relay what I say to Kane"**

but before he could get out a word Kane raised his hand stopping Naruto

"i know that Kyuubi wants to speak to me and that she is sealed inside of you which is why I brought this" he said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a glowing orb "this Naruto is the Tacitus. With it and a synthetic body I believe that we can extract the Kyuubi out of you."

(**okay I was having major writers block on this so I decided to just do an overview)**

with the Tacitus and a synthetic body made from Naruto's nanites along with a newly constructed tech lab Kane and Naruto perfected managed to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto after a painful process (imagine the picture on my profile). After which Kyuubi knocked out Kane and proceeded to have her wicked way with Naruto.

(back in the temple)

Kane and Naruto along with his lovers, who were informed of what happened were continuing their discussion

"so as I wanted to say before. Kane what will we do now I mean you did say we should start a revolution what do you mean?"

Kane smiled "ah my dear child that is the question I leave entirely up to young Naruto here, but my plan is to spread my teachings once more to erase the curse upon this land and to establish peace... through... power!" Kane preached with such conviction that it toughed the hearts of those gathered there. "but- Kane continued in a sober tone- I know that I am not fit to rule such a land I want young Naruto to rule with me and all of you as advisors. I'm not a good ruler as my past has shown me a good preacher of truth yes but as a ruler no." he said before turning to Naruto with a fire in his eyes "but you Naruto you can be the one to lead us into greatness. I have but one vision, one purpose and peace under your rule is that vision. Kyuubi wasn't wrong about your potential or your strength but you lack the means to use it."

"yes I know you can fight small scale battles but you need experience you need knowledge yes we can guide you Naruto but we can't hold your hand you need to know how to wage wars across the land which is why I'm leaving this up to you Naruto this world needs you it needs... enlightenment but it is up to you to decide how."

Naruto sat back absorbing everything Kane had said. Should he just ignore the world or could he do as Kane had said bring a revolution that will bring peace to the world under his rule. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his mom smiling at him "we believe in you Naruto you can do it..." she said. Naruto's eyes swept the room looking at all their faces each silently giving him support even Kane... Naruto looked down his hair covering his eyes. After a few moments of silence he whispered "we are the brotherhood of nod" then he suddenly stood and slammed his hands on the table.

Naruto looked up at them with a determination that would one day inspire entire armies with that in mind he recited- "As long as man has had breath the Brotherhood has the beginning - when man's struggle was with nature, not knowing where he might sleep, how he would eat, or whether he would survive to see the light of dawn - there have always been those who would lord over others." Kane smiled as naruto unknowingly recited the very words which sparked his wars with GDI.

"People who believe that they, by some unseen right, are granted power over others, and would push others down so they might climb, are the greatest threat to mankind's existence. For many years has one man or one race prospered on the sweat and work of others. Such injustices are a sin against mankind. The Brotherhood had its beginnings with the first downtrodden who looked for a better way. These oppressed sought a path that would allow them to gather fruits of life and achieve enough resources and wealth that they and their families could survive and advance with the rest of mankind."

"Our time has come the vast wealth and resources gained from Tiberium have given us the ability to come into the open and challenge our antagonists face to face. Across the land, tyrants and Nod forces will clash in a titanic struggle that will decide the fate of mankind for all time. The daimyos hide behind the façade that they are here to help their people in their struggle against those they would name terrorist. We in the Brotherhood know the truth. Our fight is for all mankind, not for those cherished few."

Naruto turned to look out the window at the remains of Uzushio mentally ordering the construction of a statue the 'Voice of Kane.' "This memorial stands as a symbol of eternal life, in remembrance of the dead. These brave souls sacrificed their lives to strengthen The Brotherhood, so we might live on and carry their names proudly with us. We remember also our ancestors, who came before us and gave us life. Blessed be these names, for they are our kin, our blood. May they stand proudly forever, and in time become ancestral themselves. Remember your mourning moment of silence, for the lost but not forgotten."

he turned to what would be his new inner circle "let's start a revolution."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9: preparations**

**this is mainly a filler**

"let's start a revolution"

Kane smiled "hold on Naruto remember what I said about knowledge?"

Naruto nodded "what do you mean by that"

"so far you've done well but you need more if I'm right then Kyuubi can only give you the basics with a few advance units. I will give you the very army that I entrusted to Legion but in order to give you this we must first prepare them I have their schematics but I will need time meanwhile I suggest you build up your forces and build defenses around the island also think about giving the girls control over pieces of your forces."

Naruto nodded and thought about how to divide his army feeling like he needed help he turned to Kyuubi "hey Kyuubi I'm going to need your help..."

hours into the debate it was decided that the armies were going to be divided into two faction (The BDI and Nod) and in each of those would be divided into another three sub faction each assigned to someone that fit their personality.

BDI: Yugao – being the most balanced of all the sub-faction Yugao saw the regular BDI army as a perfect fit for her swordsman like life style. She would never break, she would never fall back, she would fight to the end for her Naruto this would give her the name 'guardian of the demon'.

Steel talons: Hana- loving the steam roller strategy of the steel talons Hana uses the Steel talons with deadly efficiency sending in waves of mechs to crush her lovers enemies. This would give her the name 'wrath of the demon'

Zocom: Kushina- having a love for their sonic weaponry Kushina uses Zocom for quick and heavy assaults. She would not grant mercy to those who tortured her son/lover. Her new nick name "angel of the demon" would over shadow her old ones.

Nod: Anko- seeing the way Nods general strategy was Anko immediately latched on to the basic Nod forces using them in a guerrilla war-like way a snake in it's truest form she would strike when the enemy where they'd least expect it and quickly vanish into the night.

Black hand: Kurenai- intrigued by the black hands hallucinogenic grenades and the black hand's preference for fire Kurenai would usually team up with Anko giving them the name 'the black hands of the demon' of on both her enemies and perverts.

Marked of Kane: Kyuubi- although she was a BDI trooper in the Tiberium wars Kyuubi had found likeness in the Marked of Kane in the fact that when she commanded them she felt unstoppable. She would be known as the 'queen of hell' once more.

**Okay I know that this is a VERY short chapter but after this will be a time skip and a timeline going over what had happen the reason I don't put it in now is that I don't know what going to happen and neither will YOU (insert insane cackle)**


	9. Chapter 9-10

Chapter 10: I'm back with more angels

**Hello readers I know it's been years since I've updated but let me explain… my computer got a virus and me being in high school (and no job) I only got back because of college loans paying for my supplies which include a new laptop!...and that's it…sooo let's go! (Sorry though)**

**Also of note a lot of you were wondering why sometime my stories switch POV's this is because (and I'm slightly embarrassed to admit) I would write those from my POV first then I later switched it to naruto's (lol****) and that's it also more beautiful angels for Naruto!Also warning near instant ooc from characters**

**Time skip**

In the passing years Naruto and his generals (his wives) had rebuilt, and fortified Uzushiogakure while expanding his influence to wave which was "lightly" defended with two companies worth of BDI riflemen and snipers (company=80-250 soldiers) equipped with a communication station for contacting Uzushio.

While Naruto and his generals wanted to focus on military, Kane had schooled Naruto in tactic, leadership, history, and economics. Kane had taught Naruto particularly in his philosophy rigorously testing Naruto in his beliefs making sure that Naruto would never be corrupted with the greed that poisoned the leaders of the world in his time and at their last lesson Kane made Naruto promise on his life that he would lead his people justly and deal with those who threaten them without mercy.

Kane after all of that took the role of assisting Kyuubi in researching her nanites and developing new weapons all the while making trips to Wave to spread his teachings of freedom for all and how Naruto would lead them into ascension.

Kyuubi when she was not spending time with Naruto or her army was studying and experimenting on old technology like trying to create a non-toxic version of tiberium and new technology with Scrin at the forefront of her mind on that regard.

Kushina meanwhile would spend her time with Naruto and practice with her Zocom focused army learning how to fire her duel SMG MP-5.

Anko however scouted the elemental nations with her shadow teams gathering news and possible weaknesses occasionally sending reports back to Naruto (along with erotic photos of her in several places clad in bikinis and sometimes no clothing at all).

Kurenai studied her cabal's hallucinogenic grenades and after learning how they worked she worked on creating an artillery shell version. It took over 3 years but she did succeed and immediately implemented it into her army.

Yugao spent the time schooling her BDI in swordsmanship and close combat while specializing into sniping.

Hana it turned out was quite the engineer diving into the mechanical robots with glee as she personally modified a wolverine with a much stronger motor and adding another two Gatling guns atop the two originally there.

Naruto during the years between learning from Kane and spending time with his loves began to strengthen Uzushio. Along the sandy beaches was BDI watch towers and NOD shredder turrets behind them were BDI AA turrets. The ruins of Uzushiogakure was rebuilt and reinforced with more sturdy and clean metal designs and scattered among them was the production facilities of the six sub-factions each separated into districts. And in the center of them was a monumental gothic building clad in black and dark red with the NOD symbol embroiled proudly in the center. The city was surrounded by walls and standing vigil behind them was Nod obelisk towers and BDI sonic turrets while high above Nod Venoms circled like hungry vultures ready to feast on any who dare attack.

Naruto however was facing a different dilemma in his war room "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANKO HASN'T REPORTED BACK?!" he roared the last report from Anko came a month and a half ago spilled over a holographic map of the elemental nations. Naruto stared at the report with tears 'she was supposed to report in every month no later no matter what if she got captured…" Naruto looked up at his enlightened troop leader "get every venom possible to scour the elemental nations what of her shadow squads?"

"The shadows have been reporting that the last known position of commander Mitarashi was near the border of country of rice paddies which according to her last report has been changed to the land of sound she was going to learn who the leader was until she failed to check in sir."

Naruto gritted his teeth 'that borders fire country Anko you fool if they knew…' suddenly the door to his war room slammed open and Kushina came rushing in pulling a shadow member Kushina pointed at Naruto looking at the shadow member as of disciplining a small child "tell him now!"

The shadow member nodded then scrambled to his feet "sir I'm from commander Anko's brigade she is currently locked in a struggle against a new ninja village and is requesting reinforcements sir"

Kushina narrowed her eyes and smacked the soldier in the head "baka tell him everything dattebane!"

The soldier shifted under Naruto's gaze "um sir I might have abandoned my station to report to you the situation."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him then turned to Kyuubi who had been trying to calm Naruto the entire time "um kyu-chan is it even possible for that to happen?"

Kyuubi held her chin in thought "well while soldiers will obey our orders their main general is you so if what he's saying is true then something must have overridden his orders and drove him here to report." Kyuubi then turned to the soldier "is there anything else?"

The soldier looked nervous for a second "um sir permission to speak freely?"

Naruto nodded and waved for him to go on "um commander Anko started this conflict when she received a report on the sound village's leader Orochimaru she apparently has a vendetta against him sir."

Upon hearing the name Naruto shook his head and sighed "of course Anko would Orochimaru was the one who gave her, her curse mark and with her literally having an army she thinks she can take on Orochimaru."

Naruto turned to Kyuubi and Kushina "Kyu you're in charge while I and Kushina-chan go reinforce Anko, Kushina bring in some commandoes along with some squads of grenadiers knowing that snake he'll have a subterranean base, also have Kurenai on support, if shit hits the fan and he runs I want her to have venoms ready to track and intercept. I want transports up and in the air in ASAP the war has started early ladies let's shake the earth move out." Naruto then left leaving two hot and bothered ladies who immediately began to carry out their orders.

(In the air over sound country)

Naruto was prepping his weapon which was an advance version of a cabal mini-gun but it instead fired mini plasma shots at a high rate and required no cooling. He turned and addressed his squad of BDI and NOD commandoes as well as turning on the coms to all other transports "alright here's the sitrep commander Kushina will be linking up with Anko's forces several clicks away where an entrance to Orochimaru's village is hidden Anko is currently herself is currently retreating back to her forces."

"We however are going in on the other side where scouts have found and secured another entrance our mission is to ensure their survival and try and make things easier on them so anything from causing disruptions to eliminating or capturing Orochimaru. Now I'll be honest I don't care whether he lives or dies we will not be having any support until Anko and Kushina can punch through all venoms in the area are on patrol to ensure that snake-teme does not escape, we can't bomb the area seeing as it's underground and Orochimaru can use that to escape." Suddenly the pilot announced that they had arrived "alright get tactical commandoes!" the doors opened revealing several Oto ninjas surrounding them Naruto smirked and roared while spinning up his gun "time to lose control!" and with that the battle on Naruto's side began.

(In a clearing on the other side of the base)

"YOU EVER MAKE NARUTO WORRY LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU'LL GET MORE THEN JUST A SPANKING DO YOU HEAR ME" Kushina said while spanking Anko's butt again making the woman cry out with tears and apologizing "OKAY PLEASE STOP I'M SORRY, I'M- SMACK "I'm sorry!" Kushina let Anko go making her roll of and rub her sore butt "good now then get your men and follow me" Anko nodded and grabbed her gear which laid across the ground seemingly over the spanking "but what of that teme I can't just let him go!" Kushina looked at her with an eyebrow raised "what makes you think we're leaving Naruto's launching an assault on the other side in fact it should- BOOM! they turned to see smoke rising in the distance Kushina then turned to Anko smiling "well Naruto seems to be having fun now let's get inside dattebane" Anko looked at her and smiled sadistically while loading her laser pistols "well we can't let him hog all the fun ne?"

(Naruto's team inside Orochimaru's base)

Naruto took cover as several visible sound waves flew by nearly hitting him unfortunately it got a BDI commander who was caught in the open the android twitch uncontrollable before exploding. 'damn that was the last of my men' Naruto thought these before doing several hand signs and calling out "fire style-flame purge!" he slammed his hands into the wall then around the corner the oto ninjas were baffled as several small tubes came out of the wall and pointed at them but that turned into horror as blue flames spewed out of them like dragons breathing fire engulfing several of the oto ninjas before they retreated once again.

Naruto cursed again they had retreated it fucking annoying he had lost his entire team to ambushes and if it wasn't for his training they would have killed him by now however he had fought back every time costing them more and more making them pay for every squad mate Naruto had lost with interest.

Naruto realizing that he needed help contacted Kyuubi.

"Kyu no time they might attack again the situation has escalated requesting my special reinforcements now. Also prep bombers for carpet bombardment I have a feeling we'll need it."

"Gotcha Naruto-kun I'm sending in Kurenai with her black hands they've volunteered for our experimental drop pods so eta will be 3 minutes"

Naruto frowned at the experimental part but he trusted Kyu not to kill Kurenai still… "Gotcha although how experimental are we talking about?"

Kyu laughed nervously "um we know it won't kill her however… oh look uh Kane needs me I need to Naruto-kun good luck!"

"Kyu? KYU OH YOU ARE SO IN TROUBLE DO YOU HEAR ME!? I-"

Naruto was interrupted when he spun around a corner as more Oto ninjas attacked Naruto cursed and twirled out of cover to fire when several pods bearing the Black Hand symbol crashed into the ground in front of him. Naruto covered his eyes to shield himself from debris then the sides of the pod hissed and dropped revealing a sexy black cat suit heeled boot clad Kurenai armed with a flame thrower that had a blue flame at the tip and was wearing a pair of sun glasses to complete her outfit she threw Naruto a sadistic smile and turned and yelled "THE BLACK HAND HAS ARRIVED!" Before her and several Black Hand members that emerged from the other pods opened fire on the poor oto ninja with beautiful azure flames that burnt them to crisps the ninjas that tried to run ended up running right into the forces of a bloody but grinning Kushina and Anko both charged with their troops into the cowering oto ninjas yelling "clear to engage" and "Bring'em to their knees!" respectively.

The Oto ninjas were slaughtered sandwich between Naruto and Kurenai burning through one side and Anko and Kushina decimating the other. Finally all that was left was a panting red head that was spewing curses, a cut up long black head that was fighting to just stay conscious a purple haired girl that was on one knee and a cowering red head that honestly had hair like Kushina.

Naruto came forward "surrender you're outnumbered and outgunned aka you're screwed"

The redhead that was panting shook her fist at him "you think we'd surrender you'll just rape us you damn bastard!"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was surprisingly cut off by Kushina who said "he wouldn't do that especially to his two cousins" that threw all of them into a loop.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head holding his massive gun with one hand which all the girls admired slightly even the four wounded ones "um kaa-chan not to be rude but just because some girls are red heads don't automatically make them family"

Kushina shook her head "no but I know these two by their faces every one meet Karin and Tayuya Uzumaki last daughters of the Uzu medic and genjutsu branches I've been looking for them for some time."

Tayuya gasped and took a step back "no fucking way we're about to be killed by our own clansmen man what bullshit"

The purple haired girl however grunted as she rose to her feet although limping somewhat "he well ain't that ironic you two are going to be killed by you clansmen and me by mine" she said glaring at Anko who took a step back

"WHAT NO WAY IN HELL COULD I HAVE A SISTER!" she roared

The girl smiled before coughing blood "oh… not normally yes but you see after *cough* Orochimaru left you for dead he took your blood and mixed it with mine to try and see if I could summon snakes since I possessed your blood unfortunately that failed as always I-" she fell to her knees and spat out more blood "I always so useless!" despite being in front of the enemy her memories overwhelmed her and she pounded the ground muttering about her uselessness.

Karin acted quickly and made Guren bite her healing her enough to stand up and soothed her before turning to Kushina who looked on in sympathy for Guren who was now being hugged by her sister Anko who was whispering into her ear "it's okay big sis is here. I don't care about all that your my new little sister".

"I know that we're enemies but please let us live I'm begging you!" Karin turned to Naruto and bowed curling up into a submissive position tears falling from her eyes "please I don't want us to die!"

Naruto couldn't take it without a word he strode up to Karin and picked her up into an embrace shushing her as he turned to his lovers "heal them this battle is over kaa-chan what of Orochimaru did you get him?"

Kushina shook her head in anger as she pushed Tayuya back on the ground as a medic continued to heal her "no the teme was gone long before we even got here apparently heard about what had happened at Konoha and left with nearly his entire force to attack it during the Chunin exams which will starts a week from now."

Naruto nodded before turning to the silent member of the four former enemies "and who are you?"

Before the girl could answer Tayuya did for her "hey shithead her names Kin she's with us so fuckin lay off her!"

Naruto sighed and said "first off please follow my men to the transports and second Kushina if you would" Kushina nodded happily before she put Tayuya over her knees and began spanking her "DON'T **SMACK OW!** EVER **SMACK** **OW!** CURSE **SMACK OW STOP BITCH!** IN **SMACK OW PLEASE!** FRONT **SMACK OW GOD PLEASE!** OF **SMACK MAKE HER STOP!** Naruto-**SAMA!** Tayuya screamed as she cried as her as was repeatedly smacked by Kushina who laughed sadistically and continued until all Tayuya could say between sobs was "I'm sorry Naruto-sama" Naruto winced and hugged her as she threw her arms around him and cried "now will you curse Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya shook her head smearing his armor with tears "no Naruto-sama no more I can't take anymore…" she then cried harder.

Naruto turned to Kushina "uh kaa-chan I think you went a little too hard on her."

Kushina winced and nodded before taking the crying girl into her arms gently and cooed at Tayuya who slowly cried herself to sleep exhausted at today's events Kushina then took her out to the transport carrying the girls.

Naruto sighed before looking back at the base and contacting Kyuubi "Kyu send in the bombers I want this base scorched" then left got on the plane and flew of as bomber flew over releasing ground pounder bombs that caused the base to collapse in a blazing inferno.


End file.
